Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems host multi-tenant systems for organizations. Each tenant corresponds to a different organization, and each organization may have a number of different users, each of whom use a client device.
Such multi-tenant systems often allow tenants, or even individual users, to add services that are hosted by the multi-tenant computing system. However, it can be difficult for a tenant to add a service. The process by which a service is added, or by which a tenant registers for a service, can be cumbersome and technically complicated. In addition, even after a service is successfully added, some tenants find it difficult to have their users engage with a new service, and actually use it.
In order to address these types of problems, some companies provide technical support services. To take advantage of such services, a user often needs to call, by telephone, or to contact the technical support personnel using some type of electronic messaging. When a technical support request is received, it is often routed to an individual technician who may be able to help with the problem. However, the problems are often not correctly identified, at the beginning. Therefore, the user who is requesting technical support may be routed to one department or individual technician, who is not suited to address the problem. Therefore, the user is re-routed to another department, and this process can be repeated. This can lead to a high level of dissatisfaction among users of the multi-tenant services.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.